huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack
Jack is a contestant from Survivor: The Australian Outback, Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Fiji, Survivor: Caramoan and Survivor: India. Survivor: The Australian Outback Jack began Survivor: The Australian Outback originally on the green Ogakor tribe. They were lucky enough to win the first two immunity challenges. It was clear early in the game that Cherry and Shawna formed their own alliance. When they lost the first two immunity challenges, Cherry and Shawna were voted out by Jack and the other castaways. When they lost the third time, Princeton was voted out for his strong ability in challenges. At this point, Jack made the merge. The Ogakor and Kucha alliance each had 5 members. Despite conspiring and deals, neither alliance budged. A tie occurred between Aida and Miles and did not change at the revote. This meant that a rock drawing tie-breaker occurred, with the person holding the odd rock being eliminated. Johanna had the odd rock and was voted out. With the Ogakor tribe in the minority, Aida was voted out followed out by Jack. At the Final Tribal Council, Jack voted for Winston to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cook Islands Jack returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the green Puka Puka tribe. They were slightly dysfunctional in the beginning. Jack formed an alliance with Rachel and William, hoping for a Final Three deal. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Jenifer was voted out. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Jack went to the blue Rarotonga tribe, with original tribe mate, Marisa. In a twist, only one member from Raro would miss out on going to tribal council. Aitu chose Jack and he stayed at their camp for the night. The Raro tribe voted out Marisa that night. At the next two losses, Jack voted with the majority alliance and sent home Tommy and Lea. Alexis and Liamm accepted mutiny when it was offered. They chose to leave Rarotonga and join Aitutaki. The Raro tribe was lucky enough to win the remaining challenges, saving Jack. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. The Puka trio reunited, had to vote out Carter and Brooklyn for their untrustworthiness. When Raro alliance members joined Rachel, Katniss and Leo were voted out in succession. At the Final Five, the three non-Raro members took control of the game and voted out Kayla after Jack played his idol and Alexis was the next sent home. As promised at the beginning of the game, Rachel, William and Jack were the Final Three. The strong gameplay, loyalty and subtle moves was well respected by the jury. The Raro alliance of Leo, Alexis, Liamm, Kayla and Katniss that he voted out, all voted for Jack at the Final Tribal Council. With five of eight jury votes, Jack was given the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Fiji Jack then competed on Survivor: Fiji. He was placed on the yellow Pagong tribe, comprised solely of former winners. The tribe was lucky enough to win the first four immunity challenges, not having to send someone home. When they lost the first time, the tribe went into chaos mode. The other five members banded together at the tribal council, they voted together and sent Jack home. Voting History Survivor: Caramoan For his strong performances and loyalty in prior seasons, Jack returned to Survivor: Caramoan on the purple Bikal tribe, labelled the 'Favourites'. At the tribes first loss, the girls and boys competed against each other for power. The boys voted for Bianca and the girls voted for Jack, tying the votes 5 each. However, Bianca used a Hidden Immunity Idol and saved herself. With the highest amount of votes, Jack became the first Favourite voted out of the game. Voting History Survivor: India For being a former winner, Jack was placed on the yellow-gold Brahma tribe during Survivor: India. At the tribes first loss on Day 5, Jack voted with the men for Ashleigh. However, the women banded together and sent Cherry home. At the next vote, Jack stuck with the women and voted out Mitchell. After two immunity wins, Brahma lost the next two immunity challenges. Jack was in the minority at the votes, voting for Ashleigh and Aisha when Mandy and Skye were voted out instead. At the tribe dissolve, Jack was placed on the green Shiva tribe along with original members Aisha, Ashleigh and Winston. The foursome stuck together and voted out Jon and Hunter while winning the majority of immunity challenges. A their third loss, Jack voted with the Australian Outback alliance and sent home Harry. However, the next loss saw the women of the tribe blindside Jack and vote out his ally, Jase. By this point, Jack made the merge. At the first four tribal councils, the Australian Outback alliance banded together and sent Katie, Marina, Grayson and Nick to the jury. The alliance was then blindsided by the minority alliance and Winston was voted out. At this point, Ashleigh brought in Byron to the alliance and avoid disaster. With one less ally, Jack's alliance whittled down the weaker players and voted out Jenny, Aisha and Mikey. With the last remaining member Bianca winning immunity, the alliance had to turn on one of their own. Karleigh was the next to leave. When she did not win the next challenge, Bianca became the tenth and final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jack was given credit by the jury, but lacked the ability to dominate the game like Ashleigh did. He earned two of ten jury votes and was given the title of joint Runner-Up with Byron. He received jury votes from Grayson and Winston. Voting History Trivia *Jack, Ellody, Xavier and Jose hold the record for the latest date of playing an idol, being on Day 37. *Jack and Mitchell are the only sole survivors that prevented a revote with them using a Hidden Immunity Idol. *He is the highest ranking member of the Puka Puka tribe. *Jack holds the record for the most indvidual immunities won during Cook Islands and India, with three. *Jack along with Winston, Bianca, Ashleigh, Byron, Domenic and Igor are the only castaways to be involved in multiple Final Three's. *Jack is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. He was the lowest ranking member of the Pagong and Bikal tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Peighton, Scott and Zach. Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Fiji Castaways Category:Survivor: Caramoan Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways